Risas De Navidad
by angylopez
Summary: ¿Los chicos del Inazuma Japan realizaran una obra benéfica por los niños huérfanos! ¿Hiroto y Midorikawa cuidan a un niño algo familiar! ¿Desastres navideños! ¿Santa de color verde! ¿Está será una buena navidad? Parejas que aparecieran en el fic: EndouxNatsumi, FudouxFuyuka, TachimukaixHaruna, KidoxTouko, GoenjixAkixIchinose.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Hola~ Heme aquí con mi fanfic navideño. Y como cualquier cosa inesperada en la vida, el primer capítulo original de este fic se borro, mi computadora –que se descompuso- lo elimino D= Y tuve que esperar a que mi computadora se arreglara para reescribir el capítulo. Así que esto lo planeaba subir hace más o menos hace una semana o más xD, pero culpen a mi boba computadora que se arruina cuando se le da la gana.

Como el año pasado este fic estaba lleno de mucho humor por eso tiene ese título xD. Ahora los dejo con la información del fanfic:

Title: "Risas de Navidad".

Summary: "¿Los chicos del Inazuma Japan realizaran una obra benéfica por los niños huérfanos! ¿Hiroto y Midorikawa cuidan a un niño algo familiar! ¿Desastres navideños! ¿Santa de color verde! ¿Está será una buena navidad? Parejas que aparecieran en el fic: EndouxNatsumi, FudouxFuyuka, TachimukaixHaruna, KidoxTouko, IchinosexAki"

Genres: Humor/Romance.

Advertencia: OoC, tal vez AU.

Notas: Las parejas que aparecen en el fanfic ya están indicadas en el Summary así que lo único que me queda decir es que al igual que el año pasado habrán parejas que ya están saliendo y otras que no.

1-Las parejas que sí están saliendo son: Tachimukai y Haruna, Kido y Touko, Ichinose y Aki.

2-Las parejas que no están saliendo son: Endou y Natsumi, Fudou y Fuyuka.

3- Este año fue al revés xD, en mi fic anterior esto de las parejas estaba al revés xD.

Ahora los dejo con el fanfic…

* * *

Día: 12 de diciembre. Faltan 12 días para navidad.

La nieve caía delicadamente sobre las casa de la ciudad de Inazuma, en el aire ya se podía sentir el ánimo por la época en la que estaban. Todos los domicilios estaban adornados conforme a la tradición, cualquier persona ya estaba preparándose para esos días en que la familia y los amigos se reúnen para compartir uno de los momentos más especiales. La mayoría comienza a comprar los objetos necesarios para las fiestas, exactamente por esa razón un castaño caminaba feliz por las calles, cargaba en sus manos algunas compras que le había encargado su madre, su felicidad se notaba a miles de kilómetros, parecía que estaba despreocupado de todo y de todos. Camino firmemente y se paró en seco para poder observar fijamente un muro que tenía muchos carteles además de eso vio a un tipo pegando más carteles, entre ellos uno sobre una obra benéfica.

—No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Desde cuándo regalan un balón por la compra de un chicle?! —preguntó de manera boba, Endou Mamoru, dejando desconcertado al señor a su lado.

—Niño en primera por la compra de un balón te dan un chicle, en segunda, deberías mejor fijarte en este cartel sobre una obra benéfica y en tercera ¿no te gustaría unirte a la obra benéfica?

—Ya sabía lo del balón. —mintió el castaño para después mirar disimuladamente hacia el otro cartel—. Claro… una obra benéfica.

—No sabes qué es una obra benéfica… ¿Verdad?

— ¡Claro que…! No. —admitió el portero con vergüenza.

—Mira, con esta obra benéfica se recauda dinero para niños huérfanos, y si quieres participar solo tienes que llamar a ese número que está en el cartel, después ayudaras en lo que sea que te pidan.

—Oigan no es una mala idea unirse. —opinó Endou para después sacar de su pantalón su celular—. ¡Incluiré a todos mis amigos! Y… —volteo a ver al señor que estaba con él, pero no lo vio—. ¿Será posible qué él sea…Flash*?

— ¡Sigo aquí! ¡Niño baboso!

—A menos que se haya ido y regresó por venganza.

—Mocoso mejor cállate y llama de una vez.

—Está bien.

Luego de realizar la llamada, sonrió satisfactoriamente, estaba haciendo su obra buena del día. Miro al señor a su lado y le indicó que dentro de poco los niños huérfanos vivirían la mejor navidad del mundo. Tomo de nuevo sus coas y regreso a su casa.

— ¡Mamá participare en una obra benéfica! —exclamó mientras entraba en la sala de su casa, dejo lo que trajo en el sofá, y al voltear observo a su madre tejiendo algo.

—Mamoru… ¿la obra benéfica es para ayudar a un "asilo de balones"?

— ¡Mamá! Esta vez no es así.

— ¿Seguro? Porque la última vez te engañaron y te robaron todos tus ahorros.

—Sí, estoy seguro también estoy seguro de que llevo calzoncillos.

—Yo no pregunte eso.

—Es que siempre me lo preguntas. —aclaró el chico castaño para después correr hacia la cocina—. ¡Papá escribiré una obra de navidad!

— ¡Qué bueno hijo! ¡Ten suerte en tu partido! —gritó el padre de Endou dejando en claro que no escuchaba a su hijo.

— ¡Papá no me estás escuchando!

— ¡Hiroshi**! ¡Escucha a tu hijo!

— ¡Yo también te amo, cariño!

— ¡Hiroshi! —exclamó la madre del portero mientras se iba hasta la habitación donde estaba su marido, junto a ella iba su hijo.

— ¡Hola, mi vida! —saludó alegremente el padre de Endou mientras comenzaba a canturrear una canción muy conocida, y hacia eso pues tenía puesto unos audífonos lo cual contestaba el porqué no escuchaba.

—Otra vez está escuchando esa canción… —murmuró la señora Endou.

—Esa canción tal vez me de inspiración para escribir el guión para la obra…. ¿Cómo se llama la canción?

—Jingle bells***. —contestó cariñosamente su madre.

—Ah… —masculló Endou mientras comenzaba a caminar para contestar el teléfono que había empezado a sonar desde hacía un rato—. ¿Sí?

—¡Nieto por favor pásame a tu padre!

— ¡Hola, abuelo! Ahorita te paso a mi padre. —saludó Endou y después le paso el teléfono a su papá, pero él seguía con los audífonos puestos.

—¡Yerno, la policía me está arrestando! ¡Auxilio! —exclamó asustado el anciano.

— ¡Yo también le deseo una feliz navidad suegrito! —gritó alegremente para después terminar la llamada.

— ¿Por qué le colgaste a mi papá? —preguntó enojada la madre de Endou.

— ¡Como los quiero! —exclamó feliz el padre del portero mientras abrazaba a su familia.

— ¡Hiroshi** escúchame…! ¡Quítate los audífonos! —exigió alterada la madre del chico castaño.

— ¿Ah? —cuestionó confundido el de los lentes para después sentir que su hijo le quitaba los audífonos.

—¡Papá escribiré una obra de teatro navideña! —gritó feliz, Endou Mamoru.

—Oh, que buen hijo. —comentó el padre mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

—Gracias papá, gracias mamá, ¡ahora iré con mis amigos para darles la noticia! —dijo felizmente para luego salir corriendo de la casa.

Luego de pasar corriendo por el jardín de su vivienda, se hizo pasó en la calle, no volteo a ver para ningún lado, simplemente siguió su camino y se termino topando con la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil de la Escuela Raimon. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el portero estaba a punto de gritar algo, pero se vio al levantar su mirada se encontró con la cara de Natsumi Raimon, su mente se quedo en blanco sin razón alguna mientras que la chica vio atentamente los ojos del castaño.

—"_Endou está mirándome… ¿por qué siempre me siento así cuando estoy con él?" —_pensó la castaña para después observar que el chico de la banda anaranjada se levantaba.

—Vamos, Natsumi, levántate, yo te ayudo. —animó el portero mientras extendía su mano hacia la chica.

—Gracias, Endou. —agradeció la chica para luego tratar de levantarse, pero el chico la jalo con fuerza provocando que Natsumi se abalanzare encima del chico quedando los dos pegados en la pared.

—Este… —intentó hablar Endou.

—Yo…

—"_Siempre es lo mismo con ella, debería decir algo" —_reflexionó el castaño para sí mismo—. Natsumi… hay algo de lo que no estoy seguro…

— ¿Qu-Qué es? —tartamudeó la mánager, su sonrojo aumentaba, a la vez que se quedaba paralizada, por lo que no logro moverse de la posición en la que estaban.

—Me siento inseguro de lo que siento por…

A punto de terminar sus palabras los dos mejores amigos del portero llegaron a la escena no pudieron hacer nada más que mirar la escena con una sonrisa pícara, sin embargo la gerente y el capitán se dieron cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente se acomodaron e hicieron como que no pasó nada.

—Hey, lo sentimos por interrumpir, no queríamos arruinar el momento. —habló en forma burlona el delantero de fuego.

— ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo? —preguntó sarcásticamente, Kidou Yuuto.

—¡Nada! —contestaron ambos algo alterados y sonrojados.

—Cálmense sólo fue una pregunta. —opinó, Goenji Shuuya.

— ¡Qué bonito clima el de hoy! —comentó fuera de contexto el de la banda anaranjada para evitar más preguntas incomodas, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de la obra benéfica—. ¡Ah es verdad! ¡Chicos escribiré una obra!

—…

Nadie dijo nada, sin embargo, Endou lo ignoro y continúo hablando.

— ¡Y todos nosotros participaremos!

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron alterados los tres.

— ¿Por qué nos metiste a todos en esto? —preguntó de forma agresiva el de los goggles.

—Bueno es por los niños huérfanos. —justificó, Endou Mamoru.

—Pero sin nuestro permiso. —reprochó el rubio.

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabes si todos van a querer aceptar? —cuestionó preocupada, Natsumi.

Y como los cuatro conversaban en la calle, es obvio que muchas personas pasaban por ahí, incluso los otros amigos del portero, es por ello que Someoka y Kazemaru llegaron para unirse a la conversación.

— ¿De qué hablan? —preguntó curioso, Someoka.

—Endou nos metió a todos a una obra de teatro navideña. —contestó el de las rastas.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó algo molesto, Kazemaru.

—¡Es por unos niños huérfanos!

—Chicos, no hay porque alterarnos, haber Endou… —defendió el chico con cabello celeste—. ¿Cuándo hay que hacer la obra?

—Este… en noche buena. —contestó tímidamente el castaño, sabia como se pondrían sus amigos.

— ¡¿En noche buena?! ¡Yo tengo que estar con mi familia! —gritó alterado, Someoka.

— ¡Tráela para que vean la obra!

— ¡Se reirán de mí por cargar un traje ridículo de duende!

—Vamos Someoka, no creo que el traje te quede, tampoco que te toque ser duende.

—Tal vez no es tan malo. —opinó, Goenji Shuuya—. Sería bueno actuar en una obra, podríamos recaudar dinero para darles una buena navidad a los niños.

— ¡Ven, Goenji, ya siente el espíritu de la navidad!

— ¿Seguro que no fue por balones? —preguntó Kido para fastidiar a su amigo.

— ¡Que no! ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

—Para empezar, me recuerda que cada vez que tenemos una conversación menciones algo sobre balones y todos nos quedamos confundidos por treinta minutos. —respondió el rubio.

—No es cierto, la semana pasada no pasó eso. —mintió el chico castaño.

—Endou, no seas mentiroso. —acusó el de los goggles.

—Bueno, está bien, dejare de decir eso. —dijo Endou.

— ¿Y si mejor nos encargamos de buscar a los demás? —preguntó Natsumi.

— ¿Buscar? —cuestionó curioso, Kazemaru—. ¿Ya están en Inazuma?

— ¡Sí! Ayer me llamaron para avisarme que estaban en la ciudad de Inazuma. —contestó entusiasta el capitán.

—Pues vamos a buscarlos. —dijo, Someoka.

Tomos tomaron sus celulares, buscaron en sus contactos, empezaron a llamar a sus amigos y amigas. Al cabo de quince minutos ya se habían organizado, quedaron que todos se reunieran en el Rairaiken. Luego de unos minutos ya la mayoría estaba en el lugar indicado esperando a conocer la razón por la que los habían llamado, por supuesto que algunos de ellos parecían muy relajados y otros muy estresados, un ejemplo de ello eran Tsunami y Fubuki.

Por un lado estaba Tsunami quien parecía estar más fresco que una lechuga, mientras que Fubuki parecía no haber dormido casi nada. La mayoría se daba cuenta de eso, por lo que le preguntaron sobre su situación.

— ¿Fubuki está bien? —preguntó Tachimukai Yuuki.

—Yo diría que sí. —respondió el del cabello blanco mientras comenzaba a bostezar—. Lo que pasa es que no pude dormir nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tsunami estaba jugando un estúpido juego de surfear y cuando se aburrió me conto de cuando se caso con el mar y de su libro "Los ene-amigos" el cual estaba en blanco…

Mientras contaba lo que le pasó un chico con cabello rosa los interrumpió.

— ¡Hola, Tachimukai! ¿Sabías qué mi cuñado es el rio de la ciudad de Inazuma?

—No sabía lo de su cuñado.

—Oh, eso significa que no te he contado mi boda.

— ¡Tachimukai, no le des cuerda! —gritó Fubuki Shirou refiriéndose a que no incitara al surfista a contar de nuevo la misma historia.

—Fue un atardecer cuando las olas eran más intensas…

— ¡No, no, no, no, deja de hablar! —exclamó alterado el defensa, sin embargo, el del cabello rosa seguía hablando—. ¡Ahhhhhhh!

—Y entonces… —siguió hablando el surfista hasta que el Tachimukai lo interrumpió.

—Pero… usted se casó con el… "el mar", él.

— ¿Cómo qué él? —cuestionó Tsunami.

—Bueno, es "el mar", piénselo bien… no dices… "la mar" ¿verdad?

—Tachimukai, es "la mar" y punto.

—O sea que es "lamer". —comentó Fubuki.

—Ella no me dijo que era francesa. —dijo Tsunami de una forma torpe.

— ¡Tsunami! ¡Deja de contar esa anécdota tuya! —exigió molesto el defensa.

—Bien, como quieras.

Todo siguió igual por un rato, sólo que de nuevo Kogure le había echado salsa picante a la comida de Someoka, por lo que ahora había una persecución en el Rairaiken, atrás de ellos dos iba Haruna, quien intentaba reprender al pequeño, mientras que Tachimukai al ver eso se levanto e intento calmar a la mánager. Por otra parte también estaba Midorikawa molestando constantemente a Hiroto.

—Vamos Hiro el topo, ni que fuera tan malo usar lentes, grandes y feos. —se burló de su amigo, Midorikawa.

— ¡Recuerda que estoy usando esto por tu culpa!

—Buena ya no me culpes… si quieres te repito lo que pasó…

_Era una mañana soleada en el Sun Garden, Hiroto se había ido a lavar los dientes al baño, por lo que en la habitación el único que seguía durmiendo era Midorikawa. Cuando él se levanto se restregó los ojos y miro la mesita, se encontró con unos objetos no muy comunes. _

— _¿Qué será esto? —preguntó en voz alta, Midorikawa, para después ir hacia la ventana—. Sea lo que sea, los tirare por la ventana. —luego de tirarlos se escucho el ruido de que alguien había machucado el objeto—. Oh, ¿qué habrá sido eso? —en lo que hablaba, su compañero entró a la habitación._

—_Midorikawa, ¿has visto mis lentes de contacto? —cuestionó Hiroto._

—_Este… ¿son unas cosas transparentes y pequeñas? _

—_Sí… ¿los has visto? _

—_Ah… los arroje por la ventana. —contestó su amigo mientras por la ventana se escuchaba un grito que decía "No arrojen porquería por la ventana". _

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tendré que hacer ahora? ¡Tendré que usar estos lentes! —gritó furioso el del cabello rojo, mientras se colocaba unos lentes de esos grandes y de mal aspecto, eso provoco una enorme risa en su compañero._

—_Jajajajajaja, Hiro el topo, deberías verte, te ves ridículo, jajajajajajaja. _

— _¡Ya te dije que ese no es mi nombre! ¡Me llamó Hiroto y quiero que me llames así como tal! _

—_Está bien, tal. _

— _¡Mira no soy tal, entendido idiota! _

—_Como digas, idiota._

—_No soy idiota… de ahora en adelante me llamaras Hiroto, entendiste._

—_Entendido, soy gay. —intentó fastidiar Midorikawa a Hiroto, pero se confundió. _

— _¿Sabes qué eso fue más un insulto para ti verdad? _

—_Hum… ¡soy gay!_

—_De acuerdo, Midorikawa, si quieres decir eso acompáñame. —ordenó el del cabello rojo, llevándolos a los dos a la sala donde estaban todos—. ¡Escuchen todos lo que Midorikawa quiere decir! _

— _¡Hiroto es gay!__ —__exclamó el amigo de Hiroto._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Tenias que decir lo otro! _

—_Iban a decir que son pareja y que de que saldrán del closet en navidad. —comentó Osamu Nagumo._

—_Voy a desayunar. —dijo Fumiko Kii****. _

— _¡No espera no te vayas! ¡Fumiko! —exclamó Midorikawa puesto que la chica que le gustaba se había ido—. ¡Esto es tu culpa, Hiroto! _

—_Fuiste tú el que empezaste. _

— _¡Pues fue tu culpa!_

_Luego de eso Hiroto se fue molesto de allí._

—Y así terminaste usando los lentes…

—Midorikawa, cada vez que me cuentas eso, me molesto.

—Ya… lo siento.

—Como sea…

— ¿Por qué el señor Hibiki tiene puesto un traje de Santa Claus verde? —preguntó Midorikawa.

— ¿Verde? —cuestionó extrañado, Hiroto para después observar a Tobitaka con un traje de duende verde—. Oye… Tobitaka… ¿por qué el traje de ese color?

—El viejo Hibiki dice que es para ambientar más "el espíritu navideño" y me obligo a usar esto para los niños.

—Pero… ¿qué no el color de Santa es rojo? —cuestionó Midorikawa.

—Yo también se lo dije…. Solo que nunca me escucha porque siempre se queda dormido.

Los tres entablaron una conversación mientras los que faltaban comenzaban a llegar. A los cinco minutos ya solo hacía falta una chica, llamada Fuyuka Kudou, pero antes de su llegada un chico con parche y amante de los pingüinos trataba de hablar tranquilamente con su amigo, Fudou Akio.

—Fudou dime ya... ¿qué quieres para navidad?

—Nada, no quiero absolutamente nada.

—Por favor necesito darte un regalo, no todos los días me salvas la vida.

— ¡Sakuma! Por última vez fue una coincidencia que yo te empujara en aquella construcción.

—Claro, pero si tú no me hubieras empujado una viga enorme me hubiera caído en la cabeza.

— ¡No quiero nada! Y si quieres darme algo, hazlo, sólo no me preguntes, dame lo que sea.

—Hum… —masculló el del parche para después pensar—. _"Necesito averiguar el regalo perfecto para Fudou, si no pareceré un mal agradecido…. Tal vez… una chica… sí, encontrare a su media naranja en está navidad, pero… ¿quién puede ser?" _

Y por la puerta entro la chica con el cabello color violeta, parecía que una luz la iluminaba por detrás además de que el viento movía su cabello. Sí, ahora Sakuma Jirou tenía una gran idea.

—"_Eso es, Fuyuka…. Puede ayudarme a encontrar la media naranja de Fudou". —_terminó de pensar el del parche dejando en claro que no le pasaba por la cabeza la idea de que ella y Fudou pudieran tener algo, pero estaba equivocado.

Con todos reunidos, el capitán del equipo de Raimon ya estaba listo para hablar y dar a conocer su importante noticia, él se paro desde su asiento, sonrió ampliamente, pensó que todos estarían de acuerdo, bueno aún no había visto sus reacciones, suspiró y los vio.

—Chicos, chicas… ¡La importante notica es que…!

—Sales con Natsumi. —concluyó de forma equivocada, Touko.

— ¡Eso no! —negó sonrojado el portero—. ¡La notica es que haremos una obra de teatro navideña!

Todos vieron a Endou sorprendidos y confundidos, ahora solo faltaba a ver que opinaban…

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

*= Flash es un personaje de comics, que corre muy rápido, es por eso que Endou pensó eso xD, no me pertenece.

**= Es el nombre del padre de Endou.

***= Jingle bells es una famosa canción navideña, no me pertenece.

****= Fumiko Kii es una chica del Sun Garden, que estaba en el equipo de Génesis, en la temporada de los alienígenas, y como se me hizo divertido hacer que a Midorikawa le gustara bueno lo hice xD.

Bien como ya indique allá arriba, este es mi nuevo fanfic navideño de este año =D. Me tarde cientos de años en subirlo puesto que como ya dije tuve problemas D= Pero aquí está ya el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora iré con mis preguntas:

¿Cómo será la reacción de los que no saben de la noticia?

¿Sakuma encontrara a la media naranja de Fudou?

¿Hiroto comprara otros lentes de contacto?

¿Cómo será la obra que escribirá Endou?

¿Tsunami seguirá dejando sin dormir a Fubuki?

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenecen a Level-5.

Unas de aclaraciones:

1-Lo que está en _cursiva _son flashbacks, la imaginación de alguien, escena del capítulo anterior y los pensamientos sólo que estos llevaran comillas ("").

2- Los personajes que están ahora son: Endou, Kido, Goenji, Yuuka, Natsumi, Touko, Toramaru, Tsunami, Fubuki, Someoka, Kazemaru, Kogure, Kabeyama, Fudou, Sakuma, Fuyuka, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Aki, Haruna, Tachimukai, Ichinose, Domon, Tobitaka y el señor Hibiki.

3- Hubo un pequeño cambio con la pareja de IchinosexAki, yo sé que dije que Ichinose y Aki ya estaban saliendo, pero pasó algo que me hizo pensar y… ahora hay un triangulo amoroso que consiste en GoenjixAkixIchinose, es simple, tanto Ichinose como Goenji terminan sintiendo algo por ella, pero ahora ellos dos tendrán que demostrar quién estará con ella en Navidad, queda claro que no diré con quien se quedara al final.

* * *

Escena del capítulo anterior:

—_Chicos, chicas… ¡La importante notica es que…! _

—_Sales con Natsumi. —concluyó de forma equivocada, Touko. _

— _¡Eso no! —negó sonrojado el portero—. ¡La notica es que haremos una obra de teatro navideña! _

_Todos vieron a Endou sorprendidos y confundidos, ahora solo faltaba a ver que opinaban… _

Capítulo de hoy: "¡Compras navideñas y arreglos festivos!"

* * *

— ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando, Endou?! —exclamó furioso, Fubuki Shirou provocando que todos lo voltearan a ver.

—Vaya Fubuki no sabía que fueras hombre. —comentó estúpidamente, Tsunami.

—Cállate que sigo molesto porque no me dejas dormir.

—¡Endou, ni siquiera sé actuar! —gritó Midorikawa, sin embargo fue ignorado por todos—. ¡No me hagan repetirlo de nuevo!

—Midorikawa mejor deja de decir tonterías. —habló Hiroto.

— ¡Pero que no me hagan repetirlo de nuevo! Además tengo una cita.

— ¿Con quién? ¿Fumika? —preguntó el del cabello rojo.

—No, me mando al diablo después de que creyó que era gay, yo me refería a mis verdaderos amigos, maní y manteca.

—Deja esas porquerías.

— ¡Ah! No digas eso frente a maní.

— ¿Y manteca? —preguntó el chico del cabello rojo.

—Se quedo sordo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es del género masculino?

—Pues el maní y la mante… cállate.

—Oye, tú no me callas solo mi hermana puede hacer eso y no lo hace.

—¡Basta de gritos! —exclamó Endou.

—¡Pero estás gritando! —habló fuertemente, Goenji, y luego de eso todos comenzaron a gritar.

—¡Cállense! —gritó el de la banda naranja.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Kido y así todos dejaron de "hablar"—. ¿Vamos a escuchar a al director Endou?

— ¿Yo soy el director?

—Sí, Endou, ya lo dijiste.

—Pero, creí que íbamos a hacer una votación. —dijo de forma dudosa el castaño.

— ¿Votación? —se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—No, Endou, tú nos metiste en esto, así que tú serás el director.

— ¡Fabuloso! —gritó animado el portero.

— ¿Cómo sería todo si Endou fuera el director de la obra? —preguntó Toramaru Utsunomiya.

Y con esa cuestión, todos en ese lugar se comenzaron a imaginar cómo sería…

_El auditorio de la ciudad de Inazuma se quemaba, cada uno de los chicos y chicas observaban de lejos como el fuego se expandía rápidamente a pesar de que muchos bomberos intentaban apagar el incendio. _

— _¡Yo se los advertí! —exclamó furioso, Goenji—. ¡Y no me hicieron caso! _

_Luego de eso, todos regresaron a la realidad._

— ¡No! Jamás pasara eso. —gritó alterado, Kazemaru.

— ¿Acaso todos imaginamos lo mismo? —cuestionó Fubuki.

— ¿Imaginaron un mundo lleno de dulces? —preguntó Toramaru.

—No. —negaron todos los presentes.

—Ah, entonces pensamos lo mismo.

Hubo un momento en donde nadie dijo nada, por lo que Haruna pensó en una idea.

— ¡Yo propongo a mi hermano como director!

— ¡Haruna! —llamó con rudeza el de las rastas—. Dilo con delicadeza como yo.

— ¡Entonces, Kido como director! —exclamó alegre, Touko.

Nuevamente todos los presentes volvieron a imaginar cómo sería todo si Kido fuera director…

_El auditorio se encontraba en paz sin ningún problema, los padres disfrutaban de la fantástica obra, entonces cuando termino la presentación todos aplaudieron y vieron al director, Kido, con un traje formal, dándole las gracias. _

— _¡Bravo esa es mi hijita! —lloró el señor Raimon. _

_Por último notaron que todo estaba tan tranquilo porque Endou estaba amarrado. _

—Neh, me gustaba más cuando se incendiaba todo. —admitió Toramaru, provocando que sus amigos lo voltearan a ver.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! —preguntó irritado, Sakuma.

—Sí, estoy siendo serio.

— ¡Chicos! Votemos, quien quiere a Kido como director. —indicó Fuyuka por lo que algunos comenzaron a levantar la mano—. Uno, dos, tres… doce, ¿Cuántos votan por Endou? —otros levantaron la mano—. Uno, dos, tres… once, muy bien, tenemos un… —justo cuando iba a terminar Fudou, quien no había votado, levanto la mano—, empate.

—Oye, Fudou, ¿por qué votaste? —preguntó el del parche.

—Oh, claro, no tengo derecho a votar, no tengo derecho a tener cabello largo, y no tengo derecho a tener un cuerpo hermoso como este. —dijo en forma sarcástica y de protesta el semi-calvo.

—No tienes derecho a ninguna de los tres. —informó para fastidiar, Sakuma.

— ¡A lo único que tienes derecho es a guardar silencio! —gritó furioso, Tobitaka, para después meterle un zapato en la boca a Fudou.

— ¡Tengo una idea! —propuso alegre, Aki—. ¿Qué tal dos directores?

Al terminar de decir eso, los chicos tanto como las chicas pensaron y llegaron a la gran conclusión de que era una magnífica idea.

—Cierto, me parece bien aunque… —susurró el de las rastas provocando que todos volvieran a imaginar algo…

_Nuevamente el auditorio se incendiaba, pero solo la mitad ya que en la otra estaban las personas tranquilas._

— _¡Bravo esa es mi hijita! —gritó feliz el señor Raimon._

— _¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Me quemo! —exclamó un tipo extraño del otro lado del auditorio. _

— _¡Cállese que no escucho a mi hijita! _

— _¡Pero me quemo! _

_Después de unos minutos todo el auditorio se incendio. _

—Ah, supongo que no es tan malo. —opinó Tsunami

— ¡Sí, los dos seremos directores, dame esos cinco Kido! —dijo Endo muy emocionado mientras levantaba la mano.

—No te daré esos cinco, Endou.

Y el portero al escuchar eso, bajo bruscamente su brazo.

—Hum… eres muy gruñón. —reprochó el castaño.

Dejando a un lado esa pequeña conversación, Goenji, quería preguntar un par de cosas.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo es la obra?

— ¿Qué obra? —regresó la pregunta el de la banda anaranjada.

—La estúpida obra que vamos a hacer.

— ¡Ahhh! Pues… no la tengo.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¡¿Qué?! —cuestionaron todos los presentes.

—Yo les dije que las iba a escribir y… ¡Ustedes me ayudaran!

—Yo casi no tengo cabello. —habló Someoka.

—Eso no tiene que ver con todo esto. —comentó Kazemaru.

—Tampoco tú tendrías que ver con esto, niña. —arremetió el del cabello rosado.

— ¡¿Cómo que niña?! —gritó furioso el del cabello celeste.

— ¡Ya oíste!

Y así él que fastidio al chico algo afeminado había dicho algo que se escuchaba como en doble sentido.

— ¿Yaoista? —preguntó confundido, Fudou.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —cuestionó burlonamente, Sakuma.

— ¡Que te importa! ¿Acaso quieres que te de una pingüinada?

— ¡No, otra pingüinada, no!

— ¡Ya basta, Fudou! —regaño Kido a su "amigo".

— ¡Tú no me mandas mosca asquerosa!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué significa eso?

—Haber pareces mosca con esos goggles.

—Fudou no seas… —intentó decir el de las rastas.

— ¡Deja en paz a Kido! ¡El no te ha hecho nada! —defendió Touko a su novio.

—Hay sí lo haces porque es tu futuro esposo. —comentó el semi-calvo—. Además se casaran tendrán cinco hijos y yo contaminare la mente de uno de ellos.

—Estás celoso. —se burló la novia de Kido.

— ¡Ja! A mí ni me gustan las gordas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Mira asqueroso calvo, insúltame a mí, pero no a Touko.

—De acuerdo, asquerosa mosca.

— ¡Insultas a Kido y veras como comes arroz con popote*! —exclamó Touko, provocando que el de parche pensara algo en doble sentido.

— ¿Quieres que Fudou sea gay?

— ¡Sakuma! ¿Acaso quieres una pingüinada?

Nuevamente los chicos comenzaron una discusión sin sentido, que irrito al ex capitán de Inazuma Japón.

—¡Todos, cállense! —gritó Endou.

— ¡A mí nadie me…! —exclamó a medias el semi-calvo.

—¡Cállate, Fudou!

—Ah, bueno, me calló.

—Ahora escúchenme escribiremos la obra y será en esta… —habló el portero mientras sacaba de su mochila un objeto no muy grande—. ¡Cosa!

—Endou, es una máquina de escribir. —aclaró Natsumi.

—Sí, la cosa.

Los chicos tanto como las chicas observaron ese objeto.

—Es una máquina de escribir. —recalcó Kabeyama.

—Sí, la cosa, la cosa.

—Repetiré lo anterior dicho por los demás, Endou… es una máquina de escribir. —recalcó otra vez, Ichinose.

—Ajá, la cosa, la cosa, la cosa.

—¡Ya! Es la cosa y punto. —dijo molesto, Goenji.

—Sí, es la máquina de escribir. —aclaró el castaño.

—Ahhh, ¡Endou! —exclamó furioso el rubio, pero fue interrumpido por su pequeña hermanita.

—Hermano. —llamó la niña—. Tengo hambre.

—Tranquila, ya pronto estará la comida, sólo hay que esperar.

—Hum… bueno, pero después me llevas a jugar a casa de Shirou**.

—Shi-Shi-Shirou**. —tartamudeó con gran ira el delantero pues era un hermano mayor sobre protector—. ¿Qui-Quién es Shirou**?

—Es una pequeña personita con la que Yuuka hizo una muy buena amistad. —informó el de la banda naranja.

—Si me disculpan voy a ir al baño. —habló el rubio con una voz muy grave, pues intentaba esconder su gran ira—. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —y después de gritar se echó agua en la cara—. Tranquilo, tal vez solo sean amigos y mande a mi hermana a la friendzone***, pero si lo hace, va a pagar y si no lo hace pagara. —siguió conversando consigo mismo—, peor y si mi hermana es quien lo mande a la friendzone, entonces aprendió a mí, el maestro en eso, bien… —al mirar el espejo del baño vio a su pequeña hermanita—. ¿Yuuka? ¿Qué haces ahí? —observó más de cerca y apareció un signo de interrogación con cabello—. ¿Y eso qué? —y arriba del signo de interrogación vio que tenía algo escrito y eso era Shirou**—. Como no sé su apariencia, mi mente lo representa como un signo de interrogación…. ¡Hey, aléjate de mi hermana! ¡No, la tomes de la mano! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Afuera del baño sus amigos escuchaban sus gritos desgarradores, por lo que la mayoría pensaba que Goenji tenía problemas estomacales.

—Vaya no quisiera estar allá dentro. —comentó Tsunami.

—Qué bonita tarde… ¿no? —intentó cambiar la conversación el ex capitán de Inazuma Japón.

Otra vez se escucho un grito desgarrador del baño, sólo que está vez, salía un liquido rojo del baño, pero no era lo que parecía, pues lo que en realidad pasó fue que Goenji tiro su bote de gel especial color rojo al espejo provocando que todo se derramara y que se mesclara con el agua, eso hizo que tomo el mundo se asustara.

—No se asusten… él está bien… creo. —calmó el castaño de la banda naranja.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó confundido, Tobitaka, quien no había podido ver nada porque estaba cocinando y al ver observo el rastro de líquido rojo, por lo que se dirigió hacia donde está el baño—. ¡Espera unos minutos! —luego tomo una silla y se sentó en ella—. Ya puedes continuar.

Aunque Tobitaka Seiya quisiera ver más de "acción", todo se acabo cuando el delantero de fuego salió del baño, parecía más tranquilo, al parecer se había "calmado".

—Ah, se rompió mi botella de gel color rojo edición especial navideña, por un accidente que fue muy intencional.

—Pufff no hay nada divertido en este lugar. —murmuró Tobitaka para después regresar a cocinar.

—Bueno, tiene sentido. —comento sin sentido alguno, Endou.

—Conversando de la maquina… —dijo Natsumi.

—Sí, la cosa.

—Ajá, ¿Endou, tiene tinta?

—Sí, estoy ciento cincuenta por ciento seguro —aseguró el portero—. De hecho escribiré una oración… hum… Shirou** juega con Yuuka.

Y al instante de que el delantero de fuego escuchara eso, enfureció tanto que se quedo con la mirada perpleja, por lo que otra vez indicó que iría al baño, pero sólo gritó tan alto como la vez anterior, luego de ello regreso.

—Ya calme mi espíritu. —admitió sin ninguna vergüenza el rubio.

—Sucio, esas cosas no se dicen. —se burló Kogure.

—Dejando a un lado eso del baño, Endou… ¿de dónde sacaste esa cosa? —preguntó curioso, Domon.

— ¿La banda? Verás fue hace muchos años…

—La banda no… se refería a la maquina. —aclaró Hiroto.

—De hecho… yo me refería a la banda. —contra aclaró Domon.

—Mejor les explico lo de la maquina, verán fue un regalo que mi papá le dio a mi mamá.

—Me imagino que no hace mucho tiempo. —opinó Tachimukai.

—Bueno, de hecho fue en su primer aniversario.

— ¡Pero está toda sucia! —gritó Midorikawa.

—Sí, Endou, porque tu papá le dio algo tan sucio a tu madre. —habló Haruna, pero sin querer hicieron el señor Hibiki, quien apenas escuchaba la conversación, se interesara y pensara mal.

—Estaba bien cuando mi padre se lo dio, bueno eso me dijo él.

— ¿Tú padre no sabe que no hay que regalar ese tipo de cosas? Digo está realmente sucio y cochino. —señaló Toramaru.

— ¡Es algo muy importante para él! Mi papá dice que le recuerda a sus viejos tiempos, de joven.

El señor Hibiki con cada oración seguía pensando mal por lo que decidió intervenir para poder explicarles ese "tema" a todos.

—Niños, nunca pensé ni imagine hablarles sobre esto, pero veo que nadie se los ha explicado, haber chicos… ¿qué piensan cuando miran a las chicas? Y niñas… ¿qué miran cuando ven a los chicos? O en cualquier caso… ¿chicos que piensan cuando ven a un chico?

— ¡¿Ah?! —exclamaron todos y todas.

— ¿Qué rayos le pasa anciano? ¿Olvido tomarse sus medicinas? —preguntó furioso, Tobitaka.

—Pero están hablando de cosas sucias. —se justificó el mayor de todos.

—Sí, era algo muy sucio, sin embargo, no es horrible. —dijo Kido.

—En verdad era algo cochino, pero es interesante. —opinó Tachimukai, espantando a su ex entrenador.

—Yo quiero probarlo, Hiroto también, de hecho… ¡Hiroto! ¿Por qué no lo probamos juntos? —mencionó Midorikawa.

—No es tan mala idea. —aceptó la idea, Hiro el topo.

— ¡Yo que miraba a Hiroto tan hombrecito! —exclamó el señor de las canas.

— ¡Yo solo lo voy a hacer por diversión! —gritó emocionado Endou.

—Niños se han vuelto peor que sus padres. —dijo decepcionado, Hibiki.

— ¿A qué se refiere señor Hibiki? —preguntó confundido el delantero de fuego—. ¿Qué tiene de malo escribir?

— ¿Escribir?

—Sí, en la máquina de escribir que mi papá le regalo a mi mamá. —aclaró el malentendido el capitán de Raimon—. Está algo vieja, pero está bien.

—Eso lo explica todo… un momento, yo recuerdo esa máquina…

_Hibiki era un chico joven que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Inazuma, alegre de la vida, bueno no era tan joven, pero se notaba que estaba entre la etapa de la adultez joven. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su sitio de trabajo, una tienda cochina muy desarreglada, luego observo a su jefe, que era más viejo que él. _

—_Ah, ya llegue, anciano. —dijo el Hibiki joven._

—_Oye no me digas anciano, además deberías llegar más temprano, así jamás te ganaras la vida, lo entenderás cuando llegues a mi edad. _

—_Por favor, me hare famoso con la música. _

—_Tsk, los jóvenes de ahora. _

_Y corriendo llego un chico joven, todo sudado, con lentes, preocupado, parecía que iba a enfrentar a la muerte._

— _¡Po-Por favor necesito algo! ¡Ne-Ne-Nese-se-secito algo!_

— _¡Cálmate mocoso! —gritó Hibiki para después golpearlo un poco para hacer que reaccionara._

—_Auch, bueno, necesito un regalo para mi novia… si no lo compro me va a matar._

—_Pues… lo único que te puedo ofrecer… es… —informó mientras miraba a su alrededor y en forma de broma le sugirió algo ridículo—, esa máquina de escribir. _

— _¡Démela! ¡Le doy quinientos yenes! _

— _¿Es en serio? _

—_Entonces… ¡Setecientos! _

—_Pero…_

— _¡Mil yenes! _

—_Para me vas a causar un infarto monetario…. Bien dámelos. _

—_¡Gracias! Tenga… —dijo mientras rápidamente corría hacia la máquina de escribir y la tomaba, pero como no era fuerte no la soportaba—.Oh, no puedo cargarla, ahora voy a llegar tarde._

— _¿Acaso solo te quejas? Yo te voy a ayudar. —afirmó Hibiki mientras lo ayudaba—. Oye… ¿no quieres ponerle una dedicatoria o algo en el costado de la maquina? _

—_Sí, no le veo problema._

—_Bien… _

—_Quiero escribirle… esto que… yo…_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." en medio del flashback Hibiki se quedo dormido, dejando a todos con la duda, pues estaban prestando mucha atención a la historia.

— ¡Hey despierte anciano! —gritó Tobitaka.

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Ya está el ramen?

— ¡No! —exclamaron todos en señal de decepción.

—Tranquilos se lo preguntare a mi papá cuando lo vea.

—No lo va a recordar. —aseguró el señor Hibiki.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y de eso si se recuerda? —insinuó Haruna.

— ¿Recordar qué?

— ¿Por qué simplemente no vemos la inscripción en la maquina? —sugirió Goenji.

— ¡Buena idea! —gritó feliz, Endou—. Haber… dice… marca "Shirou".

— ¡¿Shirou**?! Tengo que ir al baño. —informó el delantero de fuego, para después entrar al baño y lanzar otro grito desgarrador, luego regresó tan fresco como una lechuga—. Ahora en vez de ser el delantero de fuego soy el delantero de agua.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Yo soy el que se caso con el mar! —reprochó Tsunami.

—Como sea… Endou… ¿ya has pensando como lo escribirás? —preguntó Kido.

—Pues…

— ¡Mosca deja de preguntar tonterías! —cuestionó el semi-calvo sólo para fastidiar al de los goggles.

— ¿Por qué siempre molestas a mi hermano? —preguntó Haruna insinuando algo—. Acaso… ¡¿te gusta?! ¡Oh, la noticia del año! ¡Mi hermano y Fudou son yaoistas!

—¡Haruna! —exclamaron molestos Kido y Touko.

—Dilo con delicadeza como yo. —corrigió el de las rastas a su hermana.

—Es verdad… mi hermano tiene novia, lo siento, Fudou… ¡Te quedaste solo!

—En primera no soy gay.

Cuando Fudou termino de decir eso a Sakuma se le ilumino la cabeza pues ahora sabia que por lo menos no era gay, así que lo primero que haría sería saber qué tipo de chica le gustaba.

—Ah, ¿te gusta Haruna? —preguntó el del parche a su amigo semi-calvo, provocando la molestia de la chica y la perturbación del castaño.

—Ya te dije que no me gustan las gordas, además me gustan más las chicas tranquilas y no las escandalosas. —mencionó el de los ojos verdes para después sacarle la lengua a Haruna, ella simplemente lo miraba con desprecio.

—Entendido, Fudou. —dijo el chico con el cabello color cian claro mientras apuntaba todo en un cuaderno que guarda en su mochila.

— ¿Qué escribes? —preguntó irritado el semi-calvo.

—Na-Nada. —tartamudeó asustado Sakuma.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Dame esa cosa, quiero ver! —gritó molesto Fudou mientras comenzaba una discusión entre él y Sakuma pues ahora ambos estaban peleándose por un cuaderno ya que jalaban de los lados dicho objeto.

— ¡Suéltalo ya!

— ¡Pingüino estúpido, dámelo!

— ¡Neh, jamás! —exclamó el del parche para seguir jalando, pero en un movimiento brusco, ambos mandaron a volar la máquina de escribir, cayendo en la olla llena de ramen, pero como estaba tan vieja, se partió en partes.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡La cosa, la cosa, la cosa, la cosa!

— ¡Endou, cálmate! —exigió el rubio.

— ¡Noooooooooooooooo, la máquina de escribir! ¡Mis padres me van a matar!

—No es tan malo, podemos comprar otra. —sugirió Kabeyama.

—Lo dudo, la dedicatoria… ni siquiera la leí… estoy muerto.

—Sólo hay que buscar entre todo el ramen… —recomendó Kazemaru.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Señor Hibiki danos todo el ramen del Rairaiken! —gritó emocionado, Domon.

— ¡¿Y luego qué?! —preguntó confundido el ex entrenador.

—Cálmense anciano… haber tengan su cochino ramen. —dijo Tobitaka muy molesto mientras les daba la olla de comida.

— ¡Encontré algo! —gritó feliz, Goenji, pero se dio cuenta que era una parte muy mala de la maquina—. ¿Eh? ¡¿Marca Shirou?! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! —rápidamente el rubio realiza una técnica para liberar su ira—. ¡Tornado de Fuego! —sólo que esta vez no uso un balón si no la olla con ramen, por lo que le cayó a todos los presentes.

— ¡Esperen, sólo necesito la dedicatoria! —exclamó Endou mientras comenzaba a buscar, pero en lo que caminaba se resbalo con el ramen que había caído en el suelo.

—Yo te ayudo, Endou. —comentó Kido, sin embargo también se cayó.

—Jajajajajaja, mosca estúpida, jajajajajajajajaja, no puedes ni siquiera evitar resbalarte, ¿por qué no vuelas? —se carcajeó Fudou provocando que Touko lo empujara al suelo.

— ¡Ja, esto me recuerda al lodo! —gritó muy alegre, Toramaru, pero se resbaló—. Ah, ¡Mamá!

—Jajajajajaja, perdedor. —se burló el semi-calvo, haciendo que Sakuma le cayera encima por ser tan malo.

— ¡Eso te pasa por meterte con un amigo y pequeño niño!

— ¡Quítate de encima, pingüino baboso!

Además de ellos, los chicos y chicas que se encontraban allí intentaban no resbalarse por el ramen en el suelo.

— ¡Tsunami agárrame me voy a caer! —pidió Fubuki a su amigo.

—Hay no que pensaran los otros, yo estoy casado con el mar.

— ¡Idiota! —gritó el chico del cabello blanco para después caerse.

—Je, no hay problema para mí, yo estoy acostumbrado, verán en mi boda…

— ¡Cállate! —exclamaron todos a la vez.

—Pero no les he contado la mejor parte, cuando nacieron mis charquitos. —contó el del cabello rosado dejando a todos asqueados—. Mi esposa La mar trato una enorme ola, que dejo varios charcos allí, al primero lo llame charqui uno.

—Es un nombre horrendo. —juzgó Someoka.

—Nadie insulta a mi charquito. —regañó Tsunami a su compañero mientras arrojaba un pedazo de ramen en la cara del aludido provocando que cayera al suelo, rápidamente Kazemaru salió en su ayuda.

—Amigo, tengo que decirte algo… —murmuró exagerando la situación, Someoka—, antes de morir.

— ¿Qué cosa viejo amigo? —preguntó el del cabello celeste.

— ¡Eres niña y lo publique en Bookface****! —confesó el del cabello rosa.

— ¡Eres un…! ¡Someoka!

Todos observaban la escena aunque ya se les hacia normal pues Someoka siempre decía eso, por lo que la mayoría dejo de prestarle atención.

—Yuuka, no escuches lo que ellos dicen. —dijo el delantero de fuego.

—Ojala Shirou** estuviera aquí, se divertiría mucho.

—Shi-Shirou… —susurró con mucha ira provocando que su alrededor se pusiera oscuro y de él saliera un aura maligna era más o menos como se ponía siempre, sólo que está vez tomo un poco de ramen del suelo para después arrojarlo hacia el señor Hibiki.

—Tobitaka ya no usare la silla de ruedas que estaba usando, resulta que puedo caminar como un joven de quien años… —intentó hablar el ex entrenador, pero se en su rostro le cayó el ramen que también llevaba un pedazo de la máquina de escribir.

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¡Vieja cabra! ¿Está bien? —preguntó asustado, Tobitaka, pero al parecer el señor Hibiki no dijo nada ya que seguía cayendo en cámara lenta—. ¿Eh?

— ¡Ahhh! Yo lo paro. —dijo Goenji mientras se acercaba a su ex entrenador y lo ponía en una silla—. Ya está.

— ¡Tú! Eres un… ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?! —exclamó molestó ex pandillero.

—Sí, acomode al señor Hibiki ¿y?

—No, has destruido mi oportunidad de tirar esa sucia silla de ruedas, has destruido al viejo Hibiki… ¡Degenerado! —reprochó Tobitaka para luego intentar golpear rápidamente a Goenji, pero este esquivaba los golpes.

— ¡Basta! ¡Goenji discúlpate! —regañó Endou a su amigo.

— ¡Pufff! ¡Endou no lo hare, él sigue vivo no veo el problema! —gritó el rubio para después tomar otra poco de ramen del suelo e intentar a arrojárselo al castaño, sin embargo, le cayó a Ichinose.

— ¡Hey, nadie se mete con Achanose Kazasuya! —exclamó furioso, Domon.

— ¡Es Ichinose Kazuya! —corrigió el americano.

— ¡Ahora veras! —gritó enojado, Domon, pero después de tirar el ramen se resbaló.

—Ja, no me diste.

Claro que no le dio al delantero de fuego, porque le cayó a Tsunami.

—Oh ya veo… ¡Guerra de comida! —gritó emocionado el surfista.

— ¡No esperen, ayúdenme a encontrar la dedicatoria! —intentó ordenar el del la banda naranja, sin embargo fue ignorado por todos ya que comenzó una pequeña pelea, porque ahora todos se arrojaban comida sin control alguno—. Oh… —susurró el portero mientras se agachaba en el suelo para poder encontrar la pieza de la dedicatoria—, este no, este no es, este tampoco… jamás lo encontrare.

En lo que él buscaba la pieza, Natsumi Raimon, gateaba por el suelo del Rairaiken para evitar que le cayera un pedazo de la máquina de escribir, lo único bueno de estar en el suelo fue que la castaña encontró la dedicatoria y sin dudarlo, gateo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el capitán de Raimon.

—Endou… —murmuró un poco sonrojada la chica pues, al verlo tan concentrado, sintió un sentimiento extraño que le provocaba nerviosismo.

—Este no, este tampoco, ahhhhh, jamás lo voy a encontrar. —se quejó el castaño luego agacho la mirada, suspiro, levanto la cabeza y se fijo en que Natsumi estaba allí, rápidamente sonrió e intento disimular su nerviosismo—. Hola Natsumi bonito clima el de hoy. —como era de esperarse al de la banda naranja le cayó ramen en la cara—. Esto sí es asqueroso… y dime… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo… encontré esto. —indicó la castaña mientras le mostraba con una mano la dedicatoria.

— ¿Qué tiene tu mano? —preguntó ingenuamente, Endou.

—No me refería a eso… ¿Endou, qué hay en mi mano?

—Este… —susurró el portero, luego se dio cuenta de lo que era—, la dedicatoria, ¡gracias, Natsumi! ¡Eres la mejor chica del mundo! —gritó el portero sin medir sus palabras lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo de parte de la castaña.

—Ah… no hay porque agradecer, fue sólo una coincidencia que encontrara la dedicatoria.

—Pero no fue una coincidencia que tú estés aquí. —murmuró el castaño con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella—. Es cosa del destino que quiere…

En lo que la pareja conversaba, Goenji Shuuya intentaba dejar a un lado la guerra de ramen para poder buscar a su pequeña hermanita ya que la perdió de vista desde hace un tiempo, lastimosamente no la lograba encontrar, lo único que pudo hallar fue a Endou y Natsumi hablando debajo de la mesa.

—"_Oh, Endou ya todo un hombre" —_pensó en forma pervertida el rubio, pero al ver más de cerca noto que enfrente de su amigo estaba según él la parte de la maquina que decía "Marca Shirou"—. ¡¿Shi-Shirou**?! —luego de gritar, velozmente él con su pierna rompió prácticamente en pedazos.

— ¡¿Goenji?! ¡¿Qué hiciste animal?! —reclamó el de la banda naranja muy asustado.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Pero… ¿por qué destruiste la dedicatoria? —preguntó Natsumi.

— ¿Dedicatoria? —cuestionó el delantero de fuego.

—Sí, la dedicatoria. —afirmó el capitán de Raimon.

— ¿De qué están hablando? ¿No era la parte que tenia escrito "Marca Shirou**"? —interrogó el rubio.

—Claro que no, esa era la dedicatoria que mi padre le hizo a mi madre, ahora sólo tengo esto que dice "azón". —indicó ex capitán del Inazuma Japón mientras mostraba en su mano la pequeña parte de la dedicatoria.

—Endou… yo tengo otra parte que dice "Cor". —señaló Natsumi descubría de su mano la otra parte de la dedicatoria.

—Uniéndolas dice… "azónCor", ¿qué significara? ¿Será un código o algo así? —preguntó el chico de la banda naranja.

—Así no es baboso, lo que dice es… —corrigió el delantero de fuego, luego hizo que la pareja uniera bien los dos pedazos mostrando lo que en realidad decía.

—Corazón. —dijeron Endou y Natsumi al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de todos, por lo que la guerra de comida había acabado.

— ¡Exhibicionistas! Váyanse al parque, tápenles los oídos a los niños. —comentó por fastidiar, Kogure.

—Aquí no hay niños. —dijo Someoka.

—Entonces muévete tu cabeza que no oigo nada.

— ¡¿Y qué hay de mi hermana?! —reclamó Goenji.

—Dijimos niños no niñas. —aseguró Kogure.

—Ah, como sea… ¿Yuuka escuchaste algo? —preguntó el delantero de fuego.

— ¿Escuchar qué?

—Bien, por lo menos algo salió normal… ¿y la obra?

— ¿Qué obra? —cuestionó el portero.

—¡La estúpida obra que vamos a hacer, Endou!

—Oh, esa obra, prepárate Kido, porque vamos a escribir la obra.

— ¿Qué cosa? —interrogó el de los goggles.

—Para eso necesitare que todos salgan de aquí. —solicitó el capitán de Raimon.

— ¡¿Eh?! —se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Nadie hecho a Goenji Shuuya, de ningún lado.

Y al instante en el que el delantero dijo eso el portero comenzó a "llorar" escandalosamente para que todos se largaran.

— ¡Está bien! —gritaron todos los presentes para después irse.

—Muy bien, Kido, escribiremos la obra aquí… en el Rairaiken.

— ¿En está pocilga? Está sucio por el desastre que hicimos.

—Neh, este lugar trae viejos recuerdos…

—…

—…

—…

—…

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el de las rastas.

—Recordando cosas que sólo yo puedo recordar.

—Como sea… ¿de qué tratara la obra?

—Eh… no sé… ¿qué obra?

—¡Endou!

—Lo siento, sé que obra, pero no tengo la trama, ni los personajes y nada.

—Qué tal si comenzamos con lo primero… una historia de navidad.

—Hum… buena idea, Kido, ¿en qué escribiremos?

—En mi laptop. —respondió tranquilamente el centrocampista para después sacar de su mochila su computadora portátil, justo cuando la abrió brillaba tanto que Tobitaka casi se cae cuando la vio.

— ¿Tobitaka qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el de la banda naranja.

—Yo estoy limpiando el desastre que causaron por la sucia máquina de escribir.

—Genial, buena suerte.

—Endou, deberías… —susurró el de los goggles.

—Entendido escribir.

Así el portero comenzó su escritura demostrando que hasta el capitán de Raimon y ex integrante del equipo de Inazuma Japón también aspiraba a escribir como muchos soñaban, el punto es que escribía sólo puros garabatos sin sentido, cuando ni siquiera se era posible hacerlo.

—Este… ¿cómo diablos hiciste eso? Ni siquiera sé cual opción usaste para escribir eso.

—Sólo escribo lo que pienso.

—Ah… tengo una mejor idea, que tal si yo escribo y tú me dictas.

— ¡Buena idea! Sí que eres un genio lamento haber dicho que eras un tonto.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Antes de unirse a Raimon.

—Para que te disculpas si fue hace mucho.

—Porque tenía que decir eso quiero liberar mis culpas, para ser un niño bueno.

—Ajá, bien hecho, ahora escribamos.

—Primero un tema navideño.

—Entendido…

—Este… —susurró el castaño para después comenzar a pensar en una idea—. "_Necesito un protagonista, un personaje principal, peor que clase de historia puede ser…" —_miró a su alrededor y pudo notar algo en la ventana, vio a un vago caminando o sea a Fudou caminando—. Un niño vago, huérfano, sin familia, sólo tiene… —volteo a todos lados y observó a Fuyuka—, una mejor amiga que lo aprecia mucho, un tiempo después él se enamora de ella por ser la única que siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, pero la realidad es que él quiere una familia para navidad, es un pobre huérfano de quince años sin nada en la vida, es molestado por un niño malo, que lo hace sentir menos, eh… ahí llego mi cerebro.

—…

— ¿Qué tal?

—…

— ¿Kido?

—…

— ¿No te gusto?

—Endou, es lo mejor que pudiste haber dicho en toda tu vida, hasta me hizo llorar. —comentó conmovido el de las rastras para después quitarse los goggles.

—Ah… ¡Te tomare una foto y se la mandara a Touko!

— ¿Qu-Qué?

—Sí, a ella le encantara.

—No la envíes, Endou.

—Espera no lo envió, mejor la modifico un poco, espera… sabes mejor se la doy como regalo de navidad.

—Mejor sigamos escribiendo esto.

* * *

Ahí se encontraban los demás llenos de ramen, afuera del Rairaiken, tratando de hacer algo divertido, sin embargo, no hacían más que mirarse entre sí tratando de encontrar algo entretenido que hacer, por lo que Fubuki Shirou tuvo una idea "fabulosa" idea, aunque para la mayoría no lo miraba así.

—Hey, chicos… ¿quieren jugar algo?

—Depende. —contestó Kazemaru.

— ¿De qué trata? —preguntó entusiasta, Tachimukai.

—Bueno es el juego de la botella. —respondió tranquilamente el chico del snowboard, dejando confundidos a algunos y molestos a otros.

— ¡Fubuki! ¡Tú solo quieres besar chicas! —reprochó Tsunami.

— ¿Qué? ¡Espera el juego no es así! Yo conozco otra forma de jugarlo.

— ¿Esa forma es pervertida? —preguntó Kogure.

— ¡Claro que no! Miren es fácil, cuando un chico o chica gire la botella pueden pasar tres cosas, que señale la pared si pasa eso volverá a girar, pero si es chico y la botella señala en un chico tiene tres opciones, darle un abrazo, le dice algo amistoso o un insulto, en cambio es igual si pasa con las chicas, pero si es un chico y cae en una chica tiene otras tres opciones, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo o un beso y un abrazo, ya saben lo mismo si es una chica y un chico.

— ¿Eso no es algo pervertido? —preguntó Toramaru.

— ¿Qué significa eso, hermano? —interrogó la pequeña Yuuka.

—Pues… mejor ve a jugar allá dentro en el Rairaiken, sólo no molestes a Endou ni a Kido, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Sí, hermano! —exclamó la pequeña para después entrar silenciosamente al restaurante.

—Ah, de la que me salve… ¡Fubuki, no digas esos juegos en frente de mi hermana!

—No tiene nada de malo, eso tú ya lo sabes… no es como… —intentó decir Fubuki, pero se puso rojo de suponer algo peor—, de-dejemos est-esto ya y juguemos un rato ¿les parece?

— ¡Sí! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Todos se pusieron en un círculo, la mayoría se sentían nerviosos de que cualquier cosa saliera mal, así que intentaban no pensar en ello y disfrutar el juego, rápidamente decidieron quien iría primero por un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras y termino ganando Tsunami.

—¡Gane!

—Ajá, ahora gira la botella. —indicó Fubuki provocando que el surfista girara bruscamente la botella.

— ¡Vamos, botella, gira! —exclamó emocionado el chico del cabello rosado y la botella paró en la persona menos esperada—. Tachimukai…

— ¡Ah! Tsunami, usted ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer verdad.

—Sí, claro, eres un gran amigo, Tachimukai. —dijo entusiastamente el surfista, luego se acerco al portero y comenzó a frotar su puño en la cabeza de su amigo—. ¡Coco, coco, coco, coco!

—Tsunami, me está doliendo mucho la cabeza.

—Exacto ese es el punto.

Todos miraban lo que pasaba y Haruna comenzó a sentirse mal por Tachimukai.

—Tsunami, ¿podría dejar a Tachimukai? —preguntó suavemente la chica del cabello azul.

—Hum… de acuerdo. —aceptó el surfista par dejar en paz al portero.

—Ok, Tachimukai, te toca girar la botella. —indicó Fubuki.

— ¡Bien! ¡Mano invencible! —exclamó el chico con cabello color castaño dorado mientras sacaba su técnica que consistía en muchas manos por lo que movió muchas botellas que se encontraban allí—. Soy muy bueno en esto… ¿no creen?

—¡Solo gira una botella! —regañaron todos los demás.

—Oh, bien. —dijo deprimido Tachimukai, ahora giraba solo una botella, pero sin mucho ánimo.

— ¡Ah, pero gírala con ganas! —exclamó furioso, Fudou, quien logró espantar al chico para que lo girara más rápido, lo único raro fue que termino señalando a Haruna.

—Pues…

— ¡Aburrido! —gritó Fudou, para hacer que Tachimukai girara de nuevo la botella, pero de nuevo termino como antes—. Tsk, esto es muy estúpido.

Así Fudou hizo que el portero volviera a girar la botella otras tres veces, sin embargo, termino igual que antes, por lo que Tachimukai se harto de que el semi-calvo le gritara y decidió ahorcar a Fudou.

— ¡Ya basta! —ordenó Tsunami—. ¡Ahora me toca! —y así comenzó a ahorcar a su compañero.

— ¡Chicos, déjenlo en paz! —exclamó Fubuki—. ¡Yo también quiero! —luego de decir esto lo comenzó a ahocar.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Me toca a mí! —gritó Haruna para después ahorcarlo.

— ¡Dejen de ahorcarlo! —ordenó Goenji, pero fue interrumpido por Sakuma.

— ¡Oigan! Si lo ahorcan más no me podrá decir algunas cosas que quiero saber de él… —comentó el del parche.

— ¿Qué cosas, pingüino feo?

— ¡Que te importa! ¡No te puedo decir!

—Así… ¡ya verás! —amenazó Fudou mientras comenzaba lanzar puñetazos, pero Sakuma los esquivaba.

—¡Ya! ¡Quiero jugar! —exclamó Fubuki.

De nuevo el juego siguió su curso, por lo que Tachimukai le dio un abrazo a Haruna, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta le susurró un "_Te quiero_".

— ¡Hay, Tachimukai! ¿No que la querías mucho? ¡Bésala! —reclamó para fastidiar, Fudou, luego de eso se carcajeo hasta que le metieron un calcetín en la boca.

— ¡Cállate, Fudou!

—Ah, bueno, me callo. —dijo el semi-calvo ya sin el calcetín en la boca.

—Ahora, Haruna, gira la botella. —indicó Fubuki Shirou.

—Está bien. —dijo la chica del cabello azul para después girar la botella y para la mala suerte de ella, termino en Fudou—. ¿Puedo insultarlo o golpearlo?

— ¡Claro! Con Fudou se eliminan las reglas. —explicó sin preocupación alguna el chico con cabello blanco.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el semi-calvo para después sentir un golpe que le había dado Haruna con un pingüino o sea o una pingüinada—. Sólo eso. —y la chica volvió a golpearlo—. ¡Ja! Pensé que la hermana de Kido tenía más músculos. —nuevamente Haruna lo golpeo—. Me callo. —luego se desmayo.

:::::_Cinco minutos después:::::_

— ¿Ya despertó? —preguntó Kogure.

—Sí, ya despertó. —respondió Touko.

—Después de la pingüinada, ¡Fudou es tu turno! —gritó alegre Fubuki.

—Ajá. —habló medio atarantado por el golpe el semi-calvo, giro la botella con la poca fuerza que consiguió y… termino señalando primero a Sakuma, pero un viento de parte del chico del parche hizo que terminara en la chica de la par.

—Bien, Fudou tienes que abrazar o besar a… ¿Fu-Fuyuka? —dijo algo asqueado el chico con cabello blanco.

—…

—…

—…

— ¡¿Fuyuka Kudou?! —preguntó asustado Fudou, luego volteo a ver a la aludida quien parecía tener un pequeño rubor en su rostro, en ese instante él sintió de golpe como su rostro se ponía rojo—. ¡Olvídenlo! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

—Vamos, Fuyuka es muy linda, ¿no nos habías dicho que eras gay? —preguntó burlonamente, Kazemaru.

— ¡¿De qué te burlas?! Yo no soy gay.

—Así… mentiroso. —aseguró el del cabello celeste.

—El burro hablando de dientes. —dijo Someoka.

— ¿Qué no era el burro hablando de orejas? —preguntó Kabeyama.

—Sí, pero nunca has visto a los burros sonriendo, tienen esos enormes dientes. —se justificó el del cabello rosado.

— ¿Lo vas a hacer, Fudou? —cuestionó Ichinose.

—Je, por favor, Fudou Akio no hace ese tipo de cosas. —informó el semi-calvo.

— ¡Ya sé cómo saber si Fudou es gay! Haber… Fudou…. —indicó Tsunami mientras escribía en una hoja algo—. ¡Lee esto!

—Hum…I´m a gay. —leyó en voz alta el semi-calvo.

— ¡Lo admitió, lo admitió! —gritó emocionado el surfista.

— ¡Tsunami! —exclamó furioso el castaño.

— ¡Ya basta, Fudou hazlo o te pondremos algo peor! —exclamó con ira, Fubuki.

— ¿O qué novio de Tsunami? —preguntó arrogantemente, Fudou.

— ¡Yo no soy gay! Y Tsunami está casado con el mar. —aclaró muy enojado el chico con cabello blanco.

— ¡Y también tengo un hijo, que es ese charco! —gritó feliz el surfista, luego un camión pasó por el charco—. ¡Hey, degenerado! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

— ¿Ah? Entonces… —susurró Fudou para después comenzar a chapotear en un charco.

—Ese no es mi hijo, de hecho lo odio, intento robarse a mi mar.

— ¿Eh? No tiene sentido. —dijo Goenji.

— ¡Tú que sabes!

— ¡Fudou hazlo ya! —ordenó el creador del juego.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? —preguntó el semi-calvo.

—Recibirás un reto de castigo. —contestó Domon por fastidiar.

—Ah, no es mala idea. —apoyó la idea el defensa.

—Bueno, recibo el castigo.

—El castigo es besarla en los labios por treinta segundos o hasta que nosotros queramos. —informó Tsunami.

— ¿No hay otros castigo?

—No, tu quisiste eso, ahora lo tendrás.

— ¿Y la opinión de ella no cuenta? —preguntó Aki.

— ¡Jamás! —gritó furioso, Fudou.

— ¡¿De qué lado estás, baboso?! —cuestionó furiosa, Haruna.

—Del lado genial o sea yo.

— ¡Se acabo, Fudou! ¡¿Lo harás o no?! —gritó Fubuki Shirou.

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, recibirás un castigo peor.

—Pufff, ¿cuál es?

—Te encerraremos en el closet del Rairaiken con ella y tendrás que besarla por diez minutos. —dijo Tsunami.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, Fudou, es el castigo y tendrás que hacerlo.

—Chicos yo… —intentó decir Fuyuka, pero fue interrumpida por el surfista.

—Silencio Fuyuka, tenemos que hacer que Fudou entre al closet con Fuyuka.

—Oigan, no pueden obligar a Fuyuka a hacer algo que no quiere. —comentó Touko defendiendo a su amiga.

—Touko, no te metas es cosa de hombres como nosotros. —habló Kogure.

—Excepto Kazemaru. —indicó Someoka.

— ¡Que no soy niña!

— ¡Mentiroso!

— ¡Hey, no deben molestar a Fuyuka! —exclamó enojada Haruna.

— ¡Sí, dejen de molestarla o yo les pegare! —amenazó Touko.

—Hazlo, cuando Kidou se entere discutirán y terminaran, acéptalo Touko es el ciclo de la vida. —dijo Goenji.

— ¡Oye…! ¡Nadie hará que Touko termine con mi hermano!

— ¿Pero si tú eres la responsable de que la relación termine? —preguntó Tachimukai sin imaginarse en lo que quiso decir—. N-No es co-como si fuera a pasar así.

—Hay, Haruna, él no cree en ti. —se burló Midorikawa.

— ¡No es así! ¡Yo no quise decir eso!

— ¡Uh, Haruna, dice que yo estoy mintiendo! —gritó nuevamente el amigo de Hiro el topo.

— ¡Chicos, yo no voy a entrar a ningún closet con nadie! —exclamó moleta la chica del cabello violeta.

— ¿De qué hablas? Fudou no es nadie. —comentó Sakuma.

— ¡Yo soy alguien, yo soy Akio Fu…! —gritó a medias el semi-calvo pues Tobitaka quien había abierto la ventana, arrojo un balde con cabezas de pescado, el cual le cayó a Fudou.

—Eh, esto ya empezó a oler mal. —comentó Tobitaka para luego cerrar nuevamente la ventana.

—Cof estoy completamente lleno de pescado cof.

—Oh, así Fuyuka ya no se va a querer meter al closet con Fudou. —dijo decepcionado Sakuma, para después observar que la chica del cabello violeta intentaba llamar a alguien—. ¿A quién llamas, Fuyuka?

—A mí papá. —contestó tranquilamente la chica asustando obviamente a todos los presentes.

—A t-tu pa-pa-papá. —tartamudeó Tsunami.

—No es necesario llegar a esos medios. —habló Fubuki, para después darse cuenta que el surfista tenía un ladrillo en la mano.

— ¡Oh, señor, guía este ladrillo al teléfono! —exclamó el chico con cabello rosado lanzando el dicho objeto hacia el celular.

Rápidamente la chica soltó su teléfono pues el ladrillo había cumplido su objetivo lastimosamente después le dio a Fudou en la cabeza. Lo primero que hizo Fuyuka fue ir… a revisar su teléfono, después observó a Fudou y se sintió mal por él.

—Chicos no comprendo porque le hacen esto a Fudou, es verdad que él es alguien no tan bueno, pero por dentro ha de ser una gran persona. Es un alma incomprendida que ha llegado a nosotros para su aceptación y cambio, no es justo que por ser así lo traten de esta manera, sería más lindo que lo trataran diferente, tal vez él llegara a ser alguien mejor, yo creo que deben ser más amables con él, quiero creer y ver que todos estemos felices juntos, y si ustedes no lo van a tratar bien, yo lo hare.

—Estoy tan conmovido que quiero llorar. —comentó Tsunami lleno de lagrimas.

—Por un instante me hizo sentir que Fudou es alguien totalmente bueno. —dijo el chico del cabello blanco.

—Yo me siento mal conmigo mismo. —habló el del parche.

—Es la primera vez que me siento feliz a causa de una chica. —expresó el semi-calvo medio atarantado por el golpe, velozmente la chica del cabello violeta llego a ayudarlo, lo auxilio y después de un rato, Fudou se levanto y se paro en frente de la ventana—. Chicos, quiero decirles que después del golpe del ladrillo, quiero disculparme, yo lo sien…—en ese instante Endou Mamoru abrió la ventana noqueándolo de nuevo.

— ¡Hey terminamos el libreto! —exclamó el portero muy emocionado, pero vio la expresión de impresión de los demás—. ¿Qué les pasa?

—Fu-Fudou… —susurro Toramaru.

— ¿Qué tiene, Fudou? —preguntó inocentemente el capitán de Raimon para luego ver al semi-calvo tirado en el suelo—. Oh eso, ayúdenlo y vengan a leer el libreto.

Fuyuka y Sakuma ayudaron a Fudou mientras que los demás entraron al Rairaiken, parecía que no había pasado nada de nada, pues todos preferían guardar el secreto de lo ocurrió afuera, ahora la mayoría se sentía mal por haber tratado al semi-calvo, pero no era tan grave ya que a pesar de todo nada pasó a mayores, aunque Sakuma Jirou había encontrado una respuesta a su incógnita, se dio cuenta de que Fuyuka Kudou, una chica promedio, tranquila, amable con los demás podía ser la perfecta elección, pues de todas las chicas sólo ella demostró no tratarlo mal, por lo que tenía un nuevo objetivo: "_Fudou Akio y Fuyuka Kudou estarán juntos está navidad", _para la mayoría sonaría descabellado, loco e insensato, sin embargo, el semi-calvo por un instante sintió que Fuyuka era una chica agradable, por otro lado la chica del cabello violeta comenzó a sentirse interesada por el chico malo, pues quería demostrar y asegurarse que él puede ser una persona totalmente diferente a la que demostraba, pero eso ya estaría por verse por ahora todos estrían a punto de ver el libreto.

— ¡Aquí está el libreto! —señaló el de la banda naranja mientras tomaba una manta y la quitaba del lugar donde estaba mostrando así una enorme pila de hojas.

— ¿E-Eso es el li-libreto? —preguntó Tachimukai.

—No, son todos los libretos juntos, ya los imprimimos. —contestó Kido.

—Aquí tienen…. —dijo el chico castaño mientras le daba un montón de hojas juntas a sus amigos.

— ¿Esto es el libreto? —preguntó Hiroto.

—No, déjenme terminar la frase, repártanlo entre ustedes.

—Ja, se tardaron horas para hacer esto. —dijo Goenji—. De seguro algo tiene mal.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? Ni siquiera lo has leído. —comentó Kido.

—Ya lo leí. —presumió el delantero de fuego, quien rápidamente le echo una vista al libreto.

—Así… ¿qué dice la página veintitrés? —preguntó el de los goggles.

—Qué te importa. —respondió rápidamente el rubio.

—Vaya si la leyó. —comentó impresionado el portero ya que en el libreto si decía eso.

—Vamos a leerlo. —dijo emocionado Kazemaru.

Pasaron como dos horas para que todos terminaran de leer el libreto ya que la mayoría se distraía y terminaba haciendo otra cosa, pero de igual forma cada uno se hizo responsable de terminar su lectura por lo que llego el momento en el que el Rairaiken se quedo en silencio, aunque la realidad de algunas cosas es que Fudou no termino de leer el libreto así que de todas formas no se lo dijo a nadie. Al anunciar que terminaron su deber comenzó una discusión por los papeles de la obra, bueno no fue una discusión simplemente Endou lo decidió porque quería.

—Endou, ¿quién será el niño huérfano? —preguntó Hiroto.

—Eso ya lo decidimos con Kido.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó inocentemente el de las rastas.

— ¡Claro! Ya lo discutimos. —dijo el portero mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo.

—Ajá, ya llegamos a un acuerdo. —habló con inseguridad el de los goggles.

— ¡Es Fudou! —anunció con entusiasmo el castaño dejando a todos sorprendidos, sólo que el semi-calvo no estaba prestando atención de hecho se estaba durmiendo.

—Yo quiero tener… un matamoscas. —susurró el chico malo.

—¡Fudou! —exclamaron todos despertándolo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Eres el protagonista de la obra! —informó feliz el portero.

—Jajajajajajaja, que gracioso, jajajajajaja, ¿quién es el protagonista?

—Pero es en serio tú eres el niño huérfano. —recalcó Kido.

— ¡Eso es aún más gracioso!

—No es un chiste. —aclaró seriamente el de la banda naranja.

—Me tengo que ir a casa. —avisó rápidamente el semi-calvo.

— ¡Hey, agárrenlo! —ordenó Endou a lo que todos hicieron caso y terminaron sentando a la fuerza al semi-calvo.

—Bien, dejando claro eso, les diré que la protagonista chica es… ¡Fuyuppe! Ella interpretara a la chica buena que busca lo mejor para su amigo del que se termina teniéndole un gran afecto y… eso.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —preguntaron todos, excepto Fudou quien se volvió a quedar dormido, pero Sakuma lo despertó.

—Eh… ¿quién es la protagonista? —preguntó el chico malo.

—¡Fuyuppe!

— ¡Hay, no es cierto! —se quejó Fudou.

— ¡Sí, fantástico! —exclamó alegre el del parche—. ¡Yeah, Fudou y Fuyuka! ¡Fuduka!

— ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Endou.

—Ah, es verdad… Endou, ¿vas a dejar los nombres de los actores para los personajes? —cuestionó Sakuma.

—Claro, supongo.

—Sí unes Fudou y Fuyuka, te sale la palabra Fuduka, que sería el nombre de la relación romántica que tendrían. —aclaró Sakuma despejando muchas dudas.

—Me gusta… es fácil de recordar. —comentó alegre el portero.

—Fuduka, Fuduka, Fuduka, Fuduka... —comenzaron a decir Someoka, Kazemaru, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Endou, Domon, Kabeyama, Kogure y Toramaru.

—Me muero, me muero, me muero… —comenzó a susurrar el chico malo.

—¡Chicos, hagamos una votación para ver a quien le gusta! —exclamó alegre Endou—. Haber, Sakuma, Midorikawa, Domon, Kabeyama, Kogure, Toramaru vengan, ahora ¿Tsunami quieres unirte?

—Eh, claro.

— ¡Genial! ¡Bienvenido! ¿Fubuki quieres unirte? —preguntó el portero.

—Bueno.

— ¡Fabuloso! ¿Natsumi te gusta la pareja? —cuestionó con una gran sonrisa el castaño.

—Sí, supongo.

—A Natsumi le gusta otra cosa. —insinuó Someoka.

— ¿Qué? A Natsumi le gusta otra pareja de la obra… ¡¿Es verdad, Natsumi?!

—Claro que no.

—Yo me refería a que a ella le gustas, Endou.

—No digas nada, Someoka. —regañó el ex capitán de Inazuma Japón—. ¡¿Quién más quiere unirse?!

Luego de un rato la mayoría ya había aceptado el gusto por la pareja sólo faltaban Kido, Touko y Tachimukai.

— ¿Touko te gusta la pareja? —preguntó nuevamente el castaño.

—Sí, es muy adorable.

— ¡Bienvenida! Haber… ¿Kido qué opinas?

— ¿Qué opino? Creo que es una pareja bastante predecible y casi sin fundamento.

— ¿No te gusta? —interrogó impresionado Endou.

—Diría que no.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta? —preguntó Touko.

—Ya lo dije.

—Pero a mí me gusta… deberías apoyarme de vez en cuando.

—Huy, esto se puso feo, mejor nos vamos. —sugirió el portero quien se comenzó a esconder debajo de la mesa, los demás lo siguieron a excepción de Haruna y Tachimukai.

—Entonces… ¿si a ti te gusta a mí me tiene que gustar?

—No es eso, es solo que siento que me quieres llevar la contraria.

—Touko, no me gusta la pareja, es demasiado predecible digo, porque no Endou puso un letrero al protagonista que dijera "Hola, me quedare con ella".

—No eres nada romántico.

— ¡Hermano, yo estoy del lado de tu novia! —exclamó Haruna, quien escuchaba atentamente la atención.

—Oh, claro únete con ella y destrúyanme, no me importa.

— ¡Haruna! Yo me iba a meter primero. —comentó Tachimukai.

—Tachimukai ¿qué opinas sobre esto? —preguntó Haruna.

—"_Si le doy la razón a Kido, tal vez no sea tan malo". —_pensó el chico con el cabello castaño dorado—. Lo lamento, Haruna, creo que Kido tiene la razón.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó extrañado el de las rastas para luego jalar de la camisa al pequeño portero—. ¡Lo vez., Haruna! Tú mejor amigo, piensa que tengo la razón.

— ¡Kido no manipules al pobre de Tachimukai! —reclamó Touko.

— ¡Y tú no manipules a mi hermana!

—Yo no manipulo a tu hermana, ella sabe que la pareja es linda.

—No lo creo, en verdad no le veo el caso, si no me gusta la pareja, pues no me gusta y ya, por mi no deberían quedarse juntos.

— ¡No digas eso! ¿En verdad crees que dos personas que se conocen desde la infancia no deberían quedarse juntas?

—No dije eso, quise decir que no me llama la atención la pareja de la obra.

—Que podía esperar yo de mi novio que ni siquiera me da rosas.

—Huy… ¿ni siquiera el día de San Valentín? —preguntó Tachimukai.

—Apenas si llevamos un mes saliendo. —aclaró Kido.

—Pero no me diste nada en nuestro aniversario.

— ¿Estabas en Inazuma en nuestro aniversario? ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú te fuiste con tu padre!

— ¡No metas a mi padre en esto! Ni si quiera me llamaste.

— ¡Porque tú te llevaste mi teléfono!

— ¡Yo no lo tengo! Además ¿no hay teléfonos en tu casa?

— ¡Todos desaparecieron de la nada porque…! ¡Fudou esto es tú culpa!

— ¿Cómo se que no es un invento tuyo?

—Pregúntale a Fudou

— ¡Kido, esta vez no fui yo! —exclamó el chico malo.

— ¡Ja! Lo sabía, ¿sabes que sería lindo? ¡Que me dieras rosas de vez en cuando!

— ¿Por qué te daría flores? No estás muerta ni nada por el estilo además…

—¡Basta, la ropa interior se lava en casa! —exclamó Tobitaka.

— ¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron Kido y Touko.

—Oh, yo iba a lavarla aquí, pero mejor no. —habló Toramaru.

—Chicos, eso significa que los problemas en pareja se solucionan solo en casa. —explicó Sakuma.

—Sí, pero solo si están casados. —agregó Endou.

— ¡Touko, será mejor que no intentes mandarme! ¡Tú no me mandas!

— ¡Y tú tampoco me mandas! Si quiero puedo ir a jugar con Endou o ir a surfear con Tsunami.

—Un momento… puedes engañarme con cualquier, pero todos menos con Tsunami.

— ¿Entonces puedo jugar con Endou?

— ¡Touko…!

—¡Cállense! Me tienen harto, cansado, agotado e irritado. —reprochó Tobitaka para ser interrumpido por el señor Hibiki.

—Cállense, Endou debe terminar la obra.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué el señor Hibiki dijo eso? —preguntó Endou.

—Porque gracias a su estúpido golpe está retrasado media hora o más.

—Como sea, Touko, si tú puedes jugar con Endou, yo puedo acompañar a mi papá a esos lugares donde hay chicas. —dijo Kido sin analizar bien lo que había dicho.

— ¡Pervertido! —exclamó Goenji, quien también le había arrojado un zapato.

— ¡Yo me refería a las fiestas! ¡Mal pensados!

—Kido, quiero que no nos hablemos por hoy. —sentenció Touko mientras se iba rápidamente del restaurant.

—Touko… —susurró Kido ya que se sentía mal por haberle gritado así a ella.

— ¡Lárguense todos de aquí! —exigió Tobitaka.

—Oiga a mí nadie me echa de aquí. —presumió Tachimukai, pero fue aventado por la ventana.

— ¿Alguien más quiere quedarse aquí a jugar un rato? —preguntó el chico del Rairaiken.

Todos comenzaron a decir "No, no hay problema", "Ya nos íbamos", y "Mejor nos vamos". Con eso último Endou les dijo a todos que se vieran al día siguiente en el auditorio de la ciudad de Inazuma, algunos de los chicos que no vivían en Inazuma se quedaron a dormir en casa de Endou y otros en la casa de Kido. Ahora tendrían que estar todos muy unidos y preparados para muchas aventuras que surgirían conforme fuera avanzando el tiempo, sin embargo, algunos problemas que ya estaban simplemente se irían solucionando. Pronto Tsunami y Fubuki conocerían a una dulce, pequeña huérfana a la que tendrían que cuidar, también Endou se encontraría con la responsabilidad de cuidara una niña, además de que Hiroto y Midorikawa conocerían a un niño pequeño con aspecto conocido, un mocoso de nombre "_Kariya Masaki". _

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?): **

*= La frase "Comer arroz con popote" puede significar dos cosas:

1- Te dieron un buen golpe xD.

2- El chico, hombre, etc., es gay xD.

**= Shirou, es una persona amiga de Yuuka, no tienen nada más que una bella amistad y pronto conocerán más de esa dulce persona.

***= Friendzone, significa que solo son amigos y nunca serán nada más o sea está en la zona de amigos.

****= Parodia de Facebook xD.

Espero que les haya gustado ya que no llegue ni a lo que quería llegar xD Miren se supone que Hiroto y Midorikawa conocerían a Kariya, pero no se pudo, bueno hasta el otro capítulo.

Ojala les haya gustado porque los próximos capítulos serán igual de largos… es en serio xD.

Bueno si les gusto, les dio risa, se les hizo muy divertido, quieren la continuación dejen reviews.

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fanfic dedicado a esta época y a ustedes! Espero que se hayan reído.

Ahora los dejare con las preguntas:

¿Cómo conocerán Hiroto y Midorikawa a Kariya?

¿Kido y Touko dejaran su boba pelea a un lado?

¿Haruna y Tachimukai deberían dejar de meterse en sus peleas?

¿Quién será la niña que conocerán Endou y Natsumi?

¿Hibiki se compondrá?

¿Tobitaka dejara de arrogar personas por la ventana?

¿El juego de la botella de Fubuki será divertido? xD

¿Tsunami en verdad está casado con la Mar?

¿Endou lograra arreglar la dedicatoria?

¿Reviews?


End file.
